Star Trek Defiance: Betrayal
by mmulhollon
Summary: Michael, Chloe and the others explore a world that is a relic from another universe to find a way to defeat Lord Serenity, only to be betrayed by one of their own and face Serenity as they disband.


Star Trek Defiance:

Betrayal

By: Michael Mulhollon

The Runabout flew away from Xi (One of Xin V's moon's) as the song "Heat of the Moment" by Asia played on the bridge as Michael looked down at his console and Chloe asked, "When are we to reach the edge of The Sanctuary?" Michael replied, "I would say about two days, but I want to check this planet out first." Goku looked over his shoulder and saw an image of a planet that is a green haze color and asked, "Taa? Why there?" Michael replied, "From the data I gathered when I hacked into the pirate's leader ship database this was the home world to Galan, who also goes by the name of Galactus." Minos looked at them puzzled and asked, "Galactus? Is he an Asgardian?" Chloe looked at him shocked and slapped the back of his head and exclaimed, "Dude, Galactus! The person that consumes planets and suns for hunger! Have you not heard of the Fantasic Four and Silver Surfer defeating him?" Minos first looked hurtful from Chloe slapping the back of his head then shook his head and replied, "No, I don't keep up with current events." Chloe rolled her eyes as sighed and said, "Why else are we going to that planet?" Michael answered, "I believe their maybe something we could use against Serenity and Thanos there. In the last known universe that world was a paradise and the most advanced civilization at that time." Minos asked, "What happened to the inhabitants?" Michael replied, "As our known universe is created the radiation from the Big Crunch was lethal and killed all the inhabitants except Galan as he escaped. Now strap yourselves in." Everyone strapped themselves into their seats tight as the Runabout went to warp. After they went to warp Michael yawned and said, "I don't know about you but I am going to get some rest before we arrive in a couple of hours." Goku said, "Good idea." And Michael set the ship on auto-pilot before he left his seat after the others left the bridge.

Once in their quarters Michael fell back on the bed and sighed, "Finally, some rest." He closed his eyes and ignored the sight of Chloe changing into her blue robe before laying next to him with her left hand on his chest and her hair dangling down over Michael's face and shoulders. Michael groaned, "I see you can't wait to take your clothes off." Chloe smiled down at Michael and caressed his head and face and replied, "We still have a couple of hours together." Michael opened his eyes as he smirked and said, "Once this is over, we are going to have a lot of catching up to do." She kissed him and said, "Yes, we do." And she leaned down and they began to kiss passionately.

The Runabout came out of warp and headed towards a hazy green planet as Michael and the others are already on the bridge and strapped into their seats. The Runabout descended through reentry and they and flew through the hazy green mist that surrounded them. Michael said, "Looks like radar from here on out." Minos looked onto his console and said, "I'll keep an eye out for anything that is in our path." Michael replied, "Send it to my console. I don't like it when I can see where I am going." Minos pressed a few buttons and the monitor on the console before Michael showed the radar and it displayed a city surrounding them. Michael navigated as the others watched a skyscraper appear from the right as they passed and other large abandoned structures as they descended into the middle of a small park as they were barely able to see the buildings surrounding them. Goku looked worried and said, "Looks like something out of a horror movie." Michael said, "It's the radiation. Once it reaches noon it should clear up, but at nights it is pitch black." Chloe asked, "How long do we plan on being here?" Michael replied, "I would say by nightfall or whenever we complete the search of the area, because this is the central hub of technological research." The Runabout landed in the middle of the park and Michael pressed a few buttons and nonessential systems were powered down and Chloe, Goku and Minos left the bridge and put on their radiation suits and checked their masks while Michael only put on gloves and slipped on a tight fitted mask with a breathing hose reaching from the mask to a portable pack on his right hip.

Everyone stood ready by the side door as the shield, that separate them from the rest of the ship, went up and Michael pressed a button on the panel and the door opened with a short rush of radiated air. Michael stepped out first and he heard a crunch and when he looked down he noticed the grass beneath his feet was dead. Chloe said, "Let me guess, radiation." Michael replied, "No, lack of water, blueberry." Goku and Minos tried to keep from snickering only to have Chloe glared at them and they finally looked away without trying to laugh. Michael said, "All right, lets get started." Michael and the others pulled out their scanners and moved about in the abandoned park till Michael said, "Okay, since we are the first people to visit this dead planet I suggest we stay together." Goku replied, "You don't have to ask to me buddy. I can't agree with you more." They left the park in a picket line as they walked onto one of the streets to the left of the park and passed a few abandoned hover vehicles that sat on the two lane road that was cracked and some dead weeds spurting out before stopping in front of a skyscraper with a metal/glass promenade in front and wide steps leading up. Michael said, "Goku, Minos, split up. Chloe come with me. I got a feeling this particular place could take us awhile. Sync your timers to eight hours. After eight hours head straight back to the ship." Goku pressed a button on his right wrist and replied, "Got it." They synced their timers and Goku and Minos went opposite directions while Michael and Chloe started climbing the steps and she asked, "How come we don't see any bodies or personal possessions?" Michael replied, "Their bodies must have fully decomposed while everything else all I can guess is the wind blew them away or severe storms that blew through here."

They made it to the top of the steps and opened one of the glass doors before them and once they entered the building Chloe looked wide eyed and said, "Dude." And before them they stood on an overlook where stairs from both ends curled down and on both the left and right sides of the building are a series of elevators with no visible tracks or cables that lead to various departments where their names are displayed along the walls of the skyscraper to the very top. Michael and Chloe looked around and also noticed skeletal remains in clothing strewn about while on the floor below the overlook and just past the glass walls is a one story building that is made to be fully exposed to the outside and showed various forms of tech. Michael broke the silence and said, "Information desk." He turned and walked to his left to a reception desk and he looked over and saw the skeletal remains of a person sitting behind it and laid forward on the desk, face down, wearing a blue uniform. Michael went behind the desk and four glass pane monitors turned on and typed on a keyboard, "Weapons display." The monitors showed the map of the building and traced a pink line from where they are to the fifth level on the left side as Chloe watched and said, "Lets go." They boarded the nearest elevator as it automatically turned on and it suddenly began to move to their surprise.

Goku walked past some abandoned restaurants and looked at some of the menu's but was unable to read the language. He sighed with disappointment and said, "If only I had something to translate this." And he continued till he saw a vehicle showcase with a large sign above spelling, "Toyo City Showcase" Goku looked fascinated, scratched his back and said, "Well, a little detour cannot hurt." He entered the showcase and walked over a walkway and below him he saw a road course and when he went inside he saw various displays of hover cars, trucks and electric cycles and Goku yelped with joy, "Dude this is awesome!"

Minos passed a large four lane walkway overpass and on the other side he looked at a map that had a route passing the walkway and various directions but couldn't read the language. Minos sighed, "Man, they must love to walk." He moved onward and saw various large buildings, skyscrapers and a couple of overhead monorails as Minos looked in awe and said, "Woo, they sure lived a high life." He then saw dead plants the use to makeup various gardens and statues and then he saw shops beneath the tall buildings showing various appliances and goods. He stopped walking and sighed as he saw some appliances that interested him and he said to himself, "Why not." He opened the door to one of the stores and saw, to his surprise, a couple of skeletons with one in an aisle in front of him and another slumped over what he believes is a cash register before sighing with relief. He looked ahead to see a couple of floors filled with electronic goods surrounding an open space to a glass roof with stairs leading to each floor. Minos sighed and said to himself, "This could take awhile."

The elevator stopped right before the glass doors and Michael and Chloe stepped into the large, white room that is lined with display cases along the walls revealing various guns and weapons. Chloe was looking down at the glass shielded display tables and noticed the words "Smash proof" labeled on it as Michael approached behind her seeing her frown with disappointment. Chloe said, "Break it please." Michael smashed his right hand through with ease and pulled out one of the guns she was interested in and handed it to her and she replied casually, "Thank You." As she examined/marveled the gun, Michael looked up towards the back as he heard the sound of someone breathing through a mask and spoke something that Michael could not understand and walked towards the sound as he continued to hear the deep voice saying something but grew louder and he heard him say, "The force. You must..." Suddenly Michael felt a sting of pain in the back of his head right before his visual went blank and he passed out.

Michael woke up and he moaned in pain as he cringed and felt the back of his head as he sat up and looked around to notice he's in a dark domed room with stars overhead and in front of him a view of a desert like planet when a voice said, "I have been waiting for you." Michael looked around in surprise and from the shadows appeared Lord Serenity, smiling at him as he said, "I have to admit, I was a little surprised myself." Michael noticed he is the only one in the room, besides Serenity, and he looked at Serenity with growing anger and asked aloud, "Where's Chloe?" Chloe replied calmly, "Right here." Michael was taken by surprise, even as the domed room lighted up a little, and Chloe (wearing her green suit without the wig and mask) walked up to Lord Serenity's right side and he held her by the waist making Michael to suddenly stand up and yell, "Get you're fucking hands off..." Before he knew it, Chloe threw a star that struck his throat and Michael stumbled backwards as he grasped it and began gaging as blood seeped through his hands and dripped from his mouth as he looked surprised.

Michael pulled the star out and spat out the rest of the blood from his mouth as the words "Vocal and neck systems: Minor damage. Synthetic skin and blood: Major damage." Displayed in his robotic eyes before they disappeared and Chloe yelled out, "Listen here fucker! I'm not your wife anymore!" Michael looked surprised and was overcome by shock till he was finally able to ask, "Why?" Chloe made a short laugh and replied, "Why? Are you that clueless? Since we had our children all I want is to settle down and enjoy our lives with our children, not abandon them and hop around the galaxy as if our children never existed!" Michael spoke aloud, "I want to settle down Chloe, I really do! It's just we have to get rid of him..." He pointed at Serenity, "And stop him from hunting us before we could actually be together and live in peace!" Chloe screamed in anger, "BULLSHIT! I am not going to help again restoring peace in the galaxy when we were spat on and questioned because of how we helped them and giving all the credit to someone who just stood on the fucking sidelines! Not anymore! From now on I agree with your future self on having an empire ruled by us and if anyone decides to question our methods will fucking die or go to prison!" Michael looked shocked at what Chloe said and replied, "Chloe, think about what you are saying. Dictatorship does not bring peace. Only death, misery and..." Points at Serenity, "Threatens to kill millions if people don't do as he says!" Chloe snorts and says, "Spare me. So far freedoms of speech, press, etc., etc., have only brought complaints, complaints and even more whining if not trying to destroy the definition of the word hero by trying to make them look like villains. For example, Lance Armstrong, Chris Kyle, you, me and I'm sick of it! I only want our children to live a normal life and not be spat on or ridiculed all because they want us to become villains and persecute our children because we are their parents! The only way to stop them and have true peace is what Lord Serenity wants! An empire under our own rule where no one can touch us like Goku and Minos!" Michael looked worried this whole time and asked, "Where is Goku and Minos?" Chloe replied, "We left them on the planet with your ship. They will be fine without us." Michael stepped forward towards her till Chloe pulled out her gun and pointed at him, forcing him to stop and he said, "You know that won't stop me." Chloe replied, "After all we've been through you want to bet on that?" Serenity intervened and said, "I think it's my turn to reeducate myself honey." Chloe put her gun away before stepping away and said, "Fine, he's all yours. Make sure you paralyze him quick or else it will be more difficult." Serenity smirked as he looked at her and replied, "I know. He is my younger self after all." They both kissed as Michael looked on in anger and balled up both his fists and tightened his muscles before they stopped and she smiles at him and says, "Bye, bye honey. I can't wait to see what your future self can do in bed that you can't." And the sliding doors closed before her leaving Michael with Lord Serenity.

Once the doors closed electrical bolts from the floor issued forth up Michael's legs and feet as he screamed in pain for a few moments before the electricity ceased and Michael almost fell to the floor stopping himself as he put his hands out and began breathing heavily from the pain. Michael looked up as he cringed in anger only to see Lord Serenity's foot as he kicked him below the chin, sending blood flying into the air, and flipped backwards slamming his back onto the deck. Before Michael could move Serenity appeared on his right side and in a single kick broke all of Michael's ribs on his right side and flew in the air slamming into the far wall before falling hard onto the deck and Michael screamed in agony as he squirmed on the floor. Michael screamed as he suddenly charged at Serenity, trying to spear him in the stomach when suddenly Serenity dodged to his left and made a roundhouse kick that sent Michael flying to his left and smashing a large monitor above a console before falling onto the deck and groaned in pain. Serenity looked to his right and made a single nod and a M-600 pulled down a lever and Michael screamed in pain as he was electrocuted with electrical bolts crawling up his hands, arms, feet, legs and veined around his body till a few moments later Serenity nodded again and the electrical shock stopped and Michael flopped hard onto the deck with steam/smoke issuing forth from his black leather jacket and body.

Serenity laughed as he walked up to Michael as he struggled to get up and looked at Serenity with disbelief and the red lenses of his eyes flickered beneath his human eyes. Serenity said, "By this time your visual senses are flickering. You are totally predictable as I know how I fought when I was my age at that time." The ship rocked as there was a muffled explosion and the alarm went off. Serenity looked back at the M-600 and yelled, "What was that?" The M-600 replied, "An unknown ship came out of warp within the perimeter and fired what appears to be a torpedo." Serenity called out, "Send out the Interceptors and..." Suddenly the glass in front of the throne room was smashed in (before the electronic shield suddenly went up to prevent the air from being sucked into space) as both Serenity and Michael looked as they heard Goku screaming in anger and in Super Saiyan level 4 form. He elbowed Serenity in the chest, and sending him flying back into one of the consoles and smashed it before Goku grabbed and threw him sending him hurtling towards the M-600 and Serenity ended up smashing it to pieces before hitting his back up against the wall and fell on his left side onto the deck.

Goku turned to Michael and yelled, "MICHAEL, GET UP!" Two doors on the left and right side of the throne/domed room opened and a series of M-600 and 400's entered the room with their weapons drawn and in a flash Goku ran around the room and in one punch smashed all the machines that have entered, sending various metal and mechanical parts flying or falling to the deck before more started to enter. Michael grunted/groaned in pair as he hurriedly tried to get up when his sensors flashed a warning in his eyesight of machines activating mini-guns. When he heard the click of the triggers being pulled on three mini-guns Michael flipped backwards and Goku ran around the room in the speed of light as the M-500's (with mini-guns) fired leaving a trail of bullets behind both of them. In that short span of time Goku threw an energy disk and two machines dodged them while the third one was sliced in half and it went through the wall and various rooms beyond till their was a muffled explosion as the hull on the other side of the ship exploded as the disk impact it. Goku then quickly fired a blue energy beam with both hands and absorbed the bullets fired from the mini-guns (as the two machines resumed firing) before the beam struck both the M-500s and they exploded. Serenity appeared right behind Goku and he yelled as he was about to drive his connected hands down to the top of Goku's head when suddenly Michael screamed and tackled Serenity from the left side and slammed him into one of the console monitors on the right side of the room smashing the glass in as Serenity screamed as he was electrocuted from the active wires within the monitor.

Michael looked back at Goku (ignoring Serenity's screams) and asked, "Just curious, how were you able to find us?" Goku ignored the screams of Serenity as well and replied, "I sensed something was wrong when I was looking around and saw them take you and Chloe following with them as if she is one of them. Then from there me and Minos took the ship and followed them at a distance till they stopped and..." Suddenly Serenity stopped screaming as he pulled himself free. Michael stood next to Goku as looked ready to fight as Serenity turned to face them with smoke/steam issuing forth from his black and dark purple uniform's shoulders and his head as he glared at them and said, "You are both going to..." Before he finished Goku put both of his hands together and fired a red beam of energy at Serenity, only for him to dodge to his left in a blink of an eye and the beam blasted through the console where he stood in front of and the beam blasted through the ship till it exploded the outer hull at the very end causing the ship to shudder. Serenity looked where the beam missed him and back at Goku and Michael with furious anger and yelled, "Send them all in now!" More machines entered the room from all three entrances and Goku and Michael looked around and noticed they are surrounded. Michael whispered to Goku, "Goku, you know where the engines of this ship are right?" Goku eyed at him with puzzlement and replied, "Sort of, why?" Michael said, "Destroy them." Goku then turned to face him with a look of shock and said aloud, "Michael that would destroy..." Serenity yelled, "Kill Goku now!" Just as the machines drew their mini-guns or phaser rifles Michael screamed at Goku, "DO IT NOW!" Goku immediately created a blue ball of energy with both his hands and screamed, "KAO-KAN!" And the blue beam of energy fired forth and blasted through the main entrance and blew apart the machines surrounding it as the beam ripped its way through as Serenity looked shocked and screamed, "NOOOO!"

A M-79 stood behind a console where before him four large tube shaped engines (glowing green and purple) stood horizontally as they provided the ship's propulsion. Suddenly it heard a growing sound of explosions and a glowing blue light behind it and it turned curiously to see a single beam of blue energy coming right at it as the machine stood there and looked at it curious as it grew closer and closer till it was engulfed in blue light.

There was a sound of a large explosion as the ship shook violently and a pillar of flame fired forth through the blown out main entrance as Goku and Michael dodged to the right while outside the four main engines of Serenity's U shaped ship exploded. Large pieces of metal (including metal frame beams along the throne room's walls) fell from the sides and walls as there were multiple explosions and the machines surrounding the room's entrances and walls were crushed by the various falling debris. Serenity looked up both shocked and sadden when he suddenly saw debris falling about him and he immediately covered his head with his hands and kneeled as he tighten his muscles and pieces of burning wreckage fell and crashed around or bounced off him till he was engulfed by steel beams and large pieces of burning rubble. Michael embraced Goku alongside the wall, as if to protect him, as the debris fell and the computer consoles along the walls exploded sending glass and sparks flying everywhere. The throne chair in the middle of the room was suddenly smashed by a single, large, black, metal beam as it struck down the center of it sending artistic rock and metal pieces either falling to the deck or flying about hitting the walls or other machines and after a while the falling debris and multiple minor explosions stopped.

Michael let go of Goku as they looked around at the burning wreckage and Michael sighed with satisfaction and said, "Thank God he's dead." There was a metal screeching sound and various large metal debris fell away to reveal Serenity and he looked untouched with the exception of a black smudge on his face and his uniform partially ripped on the shoulders and sleeves. A robotic male voice echoed as Serenity looked up, "Port and Starboard engines 1 and 2 destroyed. Ship critically damaged. Entering planetoid Wol III's atmosphere in t minus thirty-five minutes, twelve seconds and counting." Serenity screamed, "NOOO!" Michael and Goku saw Serenity's face turn red in anger and Michael said sarcastically, "Sorry dude, good luck on trying to conquer the galaxy without a ship." Before he knew it, Serenity appeared right in front of him and punched Michael in the chest sending him flying back and falling into the burning rubble as Serenity screamed in anger. Goku grabbed him by the waist and threw him back, only Serenity was able to land on his feet with ease, breaking his fall. Serenity looked at him and made a menacing smile and said, "Come on Goku, lets see what you got." Goku screamed in anger as he charged at Serenity in a blink of an eye, but Serenity disappeared as Goku tried to punch him in the face and Serenity reappeared right behind him and punched Goku in the back of the head only for Goku to disappear as well. Serenity disappeared as he tried to give chase and Michael appeared from the burning wreckage and looked angry as he flexed his muscles and clinched his fists only to find Goku and Serenity were nowhere in sight.

Michael's visual display said, "Slowing sight 2x speed." And then he saw Goku and Serenity flying about trying to land punches on each other but they either blocked or missed when all of a sudden Goku was punched directly in the face and flew back, slamming his back onto a steel beam as he hit the floor and grunted in pain. Serenity also reappeared as he screamed in anger and was about to punch Goku in the face again when suddenly he was tackled from the left by Michael and slammed Serenity against the wall before he and Michael fell to the floor. Michael immediately got up first, grabbed Serenity by the collar, flipped him over and slammed his back onto the deck with full force, creating a dent on the metal plating below Serenity's back. In a blink of and eye, Serenity tripped Michael, flipped him over and locked his right arm and legs behind him as Serenity pulled trying to break Michael's back. Michael grunted and growled as he struggled to break from his grip when suddenly, using all his body force, he flipped Serenity over and slammed his back onto the deck and then tried to lock his arm and legs as Serenity did to him when Serenity easily slipped beneath him, flipped in the air and kicked Michael's back sending Michael sprawling onto the deck. Serenity smiled and said, "Come on, you can do better than that." As Michael tried to get up Serenity tried to punch him in the back only that Michael immediately turned around and grabbed his fist and began to squeeze as Michael cringed in anger. Serenity smiled and continued to smile as Michael squeezed and said, "Good, very good. But, I was weak at this age in my life." He then pulled his fist away, ripping it out of Michael's grasp, and made a roundhouse kick only for Michael to block it with his right forearm. Just as Michael blocked it, Serenity flipped in the air (over Michael's right forearm) and made a sideways figure eight as he tried to make a roundhouse kick with his right foot and kicked Michael across the face, knocking him onto the deck. Serenity laughed and yelled, "See! I know all of my moves!" When Michael got back up Serenity made another roundhouse kick to surprise him only for Michael to grab his foot and twist his leg. Unfortunately Serenity counteracted the move by making another figure eight but Michael knocked his foot away and charged forward and grabbed Serenity by the collar, only for Serenity to grab him in a bear hug and tried to snap his back. Michael immediately yanked his body back and slammed onto the deck forcing Serenity's grasp to loosen and then he grabbed Serenity's throat with both hands and squeezed only for Serenity to smirk and rasp, "This could take awhile." Michael glared at him in anger and replied, "It will." And he head butted Serenity in the face making him fly back as he yelped in pain and blood from his nose flying into the air.

As Serenity flew back he kicked Michael in the chest and he flew and struck his back against a steel beam, making it bend, as he grunted in pain. Just as he was about to get up he heard and saw Serenity yelling as he threw a punch at his face but dodged it and ran forward, grabbing Serenity by the throat and yanked him back as Michael ran past him and slammed his back into the rubble beneath him. Just as Serenity was about to flip over Michael, Goku appeared overhead and he yelled as he charged down and elbowed Serenity in the stomach as Serenity looked surprised and yelped/gasped in pain. Goku then grabbed Serenity and threw him up in the air and began forming a Kao-kan when suddenly Serenity vanished and reappeared making a roundhouse kick at Goku's face knocking Goku off his stance. Michael screamed and threw his left fist at Serenity's left gut, only Serenity flipped over his fist, grabbed his forearm and flipped Michael over him and slammed him onto his back and in one sudden movement he snapped Michael's arm and Michael screamed in pain. Goku screamed in anger as he charged and head butted Serenity on the left gut, knocking him onto the rubble and Goku suddenly began punching him rapidly in the chest and stomach as he yelled in anger when suddenly Serenity threw both his fists forward and punched Goku directly in the chest sending flying back till he slammed his back on top of rubble and began gasping for air.

Serenity groaned as he started getting up but Michael was already on his feet, holding his right arm, and in one sudden rotation of his shoulder/arm (while clamping his mouth shut tight) he relocated it and looked over at Goku and asked, "Goku, are you all right?" Goku stumbled as he stood up and replied, "Yeah, boy he can throw a punch." Michael smirked and said, "You're dealing with my future self remember." Goku asked, "What are we..." Serenity roared with rage as he ran and punched both of them in the face and knocked them both down onto the deck. He then grabbed Goku by the right leg and threw him slamming Goku into the wall before falling back down. Suddenly Michael jumped back up onto his feet and as Serenity threw Goku, Michael punched Serenity directly in the spine column and Serenity yelped as he stumbled onto his knees. Michael then grabbed Serenity and threw him back so hard Serenity's back bounced off the wall and he fell face forward onto the deck. But just as he was about to hit the floor he vanished and reappeared right before Michael as he roared with rage, grabbed Michael by the collar as he ran at him and slammed Michael's back onto the deck so hard that the deck shook and the metal plating, below Michael's back, bent.

Serenity grabbed Michael by the collar and pulled him till his face is right in front of him and Serenity yelled, "YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT..." Suddenly Michael stabbed Serenity's right eye (deep) with a sharp piece of metal and Serenity screamed so loud that Michael and Goku cringed as their ears hurt. As Serenity was distracted by the pain and tried to grab the piece of metal, Michael kicked Serenity in the mid-section with both of his feet that Serenity flew back till he bounced off the wall and fell forward hard onto the deck. Serenity scrambled up and sat back up against the wall and in one motion he yanked the shard of metal out of his right eye socket and skull with both hands and blood and hydraulic fluid sprayed out till Serenity immediately covered where his right eye was with both hands and blood and hydraulic fluid immediately began seeping through. Michael grunted as he stood up and brushed himself off as he looked at Serenity's anger/painful expression and said, "Now their won't be any confusion of who's who." There was a sound of a woman screaming in anger and both Michael and Goku looked up to Michael's right and saw Chloe with one of her samurai swords raised over her head as she fell towards Michael and Michael stepped back just in time as the sword was meant to slice him directly in half but instead made a deep gash from his left shoulder down to his left hip and he stumbled and fell onto his back as blood flew into the air and Chloe landed on her feet.

Michael held his left side as blood seeped through his right hand as he looked up at Chloe, as she stood over him, and gasped, "Why Chloe?" She made a roundhouse kick knocking Michael back and a spittle of blood flew from his mouth and as she came around she drove her sword through his stomach and into the deck. Michael screamed in agony as he grabbed the sword with both hands and Chloe twisted the sword clockwise as Michael cringed and gritted his teeth as groaned loudly in pain. Goku screamed, "NO!" As he sped towards Chloe when suddenly Serenity tackled him from the left with his right hand on Goku's left side of his face and slammed his head up against the wall so hard that it dazed him and fell back on his knees as he groaned in pain. Chloe looked at Serenity as he stumbled to his feet and she said dryly, "Thanks." Serenity (with his right hand over where his right eye was with blood mixed with hydraulic fluid dripping out of) replied, "Remember, don't kill him." Chloe cringed in disgust as she looked down at Michael and in one thrust she pulled her sword out and blood and oil flew out as well as Michael yelped in pain and he grasped both his hands over the wound and cringed/groaned in pain. Through the pain Michael was just able to say, "You, traitor." Chloe replied, "No, you. For not taking care of your family and only cared about everyone else." Suddenly she was kicked on the left side of her face and she fell onto the deck as she yelped in pain.

Chloe looked up to see Minos, with his sword drawn, standing where she was and Michael rasped, "Minos, what took you so long?" Minos replied, "Run into some of Serenity's minions. Are you okay?" Michael looked at himself as he sat up and replied, "Barely." Chloe stood up and said, "Back away Minos, this is not your fight." Minos cringed in anger as he looked at her and replied angrily, "Anyone who tires to hurt my friends has to get through me you traitorous bitch!" Chloe glared at him as she gripped her sword hard with her right hand and Michael said, "Minos, get out of here." Minos ignored him and said, "Get Goku, I'll try to keep them occupied till you two get away and join you shortly." Serenity cringed in anger and yelled, "You think I am..." Suddenly Goku screamed and punched Serenity directly between the legs from behind (as he sat behind him) and Serenity looked wide eyed and fell on his knees as he gave a girly cry of pain and held his crotch with both hands revealing his right eye socket that had a smashed in robotic eye lens, frayed wiring and dried blood mixed with hydraulic-fluid. Goku smirked and said dryly (looking like he is going to pass out), "Going to scream like a girl? Yeah." Michael made a weak laugh and began crawling towards Goku when Chloe screamed in anger and charged after Minos and began sword fighting.

As they continued to sword fight Michael crawled over to Goku and Goku said, "Here, let me help you up, old man." Michael laughed lightly, from the pain, and Goku grabbed him under the right shoulder and pulled him up when suddenly Goku yelped in pain and fell back on his knees and Michael saw Serenity was grasping Goku's left ankle with one hand and he said angrily, "You're not leaving yet." Michael and Goku watched as Minos fought Chloe when all of a sudden she kicks him on the left side of his left knee making a loud snap sound as she dislocated his knee and Minos cried out in pain as he fell to his knee. Chloe swung her sword and Minos blocked it only to have Chloe spun around him and made a roundhouse kick, kicking his sword away from his grasp to his right. Minos grasped his knee as he tried to hold back the pain and Chloe smirked as she breathed heavily and said, "Told you this is not your fight. Now you will die." Chloe raised her sword and swung at Minos to decapitate him as Goku screamed, "NOOOO!" When suddenly he was throttled towards Minos's direction and tackled him before landing on top of Minos's sword and Chloe missed him and struck the metal deck. Both Chloe, Minos and Goku looked up in surprise and there was a soft beeping sound. Goku and Minos looked around as they heard it is near till Goku felt a small, round device on the side of his orange pants and he looked at it when he heard Michael say, "Till we meet again Goku." Goku looked up, as well as Minos, and they began to dematerialize even as Goku screamed, "MICHAEL NO!" And the last thing they saw was Michael smiling as Goku and Minos dematerialized and rematerialized back onboard the Runabout.

Chloe screams, "DAMNIT!" She glowered at Michael as he smiled and gave her the finger. Chloe turns and starts walking towards Michael with her sword ready, as Michael continues to smile at her, when Serenity said, "Enough." Michael looks to his left as a large shadow looms over him and sees it is Serenity and Chloe approaches his side as she looked worried and asks, "Are you okay?" Serenity felt where his right eye was and notices that the blood is dry but hydraulic fluid still steadily leaked and he frowned and replied, "At least my robotic functions are able to stop the bleeding, but only slow down the hydraulic leak." Chloe looked worried and was about to tear part of her uniform till Serenity stopped her and said, "No matter, since I don't have a right eye anymore." They heard Michael laughing and they both looked at him as if he was crazy and Chloe asked, "What's so funny? You are outnumbered and in no shape to..." Serenity looked shocked and yelled, "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Chloe looked at him puzzled till she looked where Serenity was looking at and saw the surface of Wol III growing closer and closer as the ship started to shake. Michael continued laughing and said, "Looks like we are going down together." A male robotic voice echoed throughout the ship, "Impact in t minus one minute, ten-seconds and counting." Before Serenity could stop her, Chloe pulled out one of her knifes, threw it and struck Michael directly in the chest as Michael fell back and yelped in pain. Chloe started pulling out another blade as she yelled, "YOUR BALLS ARE NEXT!" Serenity grabbed her by the shoulders and Chloe struggled under his grasp as Michael tried to sit up again.

Michael grabbed the knife by the hilt and (while trying to keep from screaming in pain) yanked the knife out of his chest causing blood and hydraulic fluid to leak out till he put his right hand over his chest and put pressure on it while holding his left hand over his stomach and putting pressure on it as well. Serenity spoke calmly, "Don't worry my love, this is not the end. After all, our children are waiting for us." He smiled as Chloe and Michael looked up at him, wide eyed and Chloe gasped, "Ty? Joey? How?" Serenity replied, "Once Arsenal and Carrie left the hospital were on the run I made a simple threat to Zhargosia to send me our children or else I will get them by force and they simply abide to my wishes." Michael screamed, "YOU SON OF A..." Serenity cut him off as he laughed and said, "It's not my fault! It's those people you tried so hard to protect! They bow to my threats so easily that they don't even know that ninety percent of the time I was just bluffing and had not intention on destroying their world or anyone else's, but then do as I want anyway! So far the only people that have not ignored my bluffs is the Federation! And I applaud them!" Michael screamed, "LET MY CHILDREN GO! IT IS BETWEEN YOU AND ME!" Chloe yelled back, "NO! THEY ARE OURS! And I will marry Serenity and raise our children the way they should be!" She grabbed Serenity by the waist and held him for comfort as Michael (his face red with rage and a red glint in both his eyes) screamed, "NOOOO!" He grabbed the bloody knife by his side and threw it at Chloe's face as he screamed in anger.

The knife flew when suddenly Serenity and Chloe dematerialized and the last thing Michael saw was their smiles before they disappeared and the knife flew at empty space and struck the metal wall and bounced off. Pieces of the ship began falling about him as the ship's hull burned during the planet's reentry phase and the deck below and around him began to buckle and before he knew it, half the forward deck in the room (where he sat) fell and he stretched out his hands and arms to grab onto anything that is solid only to no avail. Serenity's ship continued to burn through reentry when and there were multiple explosions and the hull broke away in two large pieces and various medium and small size debris (including various M and T model machines and terminators) leaving a trail of smoke and fire in their path as they reached the planet's surface.

Once passed through reentry (after most of the small and medium size debris disintegrated during reentry) the left, smoking, burning half of Serenity's ship crashed in the middle of the ocean and immediately sank to the depths, creating a series of tsunami's in its wake. The other half of Serenity's wrecked ship crashed into a desert (fairly undergrowth) landscape and created a large crater and a large dust cloud in its wake.

It is still daylight, when the dust settled and the top half of a person, wearing a black leather jacket, laid face down and motionless in the sand. First the figure moved slowly as the sand started to roll off him when suddenly it leapt up and leaned back as he yelped to reveal it is Michael. He looked around in bewilderment with sweat rolling down his face and saw the desert around him and what's left of the crashed half ship behind him. He looked at himself and felt for his wounds till he noticed they were sealed as if someone branded him before he immediately crawled back away from the sand, he was half buried in, and looked at his legs and boots to see and scan that his legs and feet are still with him and in one piece. He then stood up (breathing heavily) and, with a bewildered look, walked forward, turning and looking around as he went till he stopped and had a crying expression on his face when he said, "Ty, Joey." He fell on his knees and looked down onto the sand as he cried silently till he clinched his fists and tensed the muscles on his arms before pulling his head back and made a loud, ear splitting scream that echoed in the sky and desert around him.


End file.
